reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CBandJIM/Red Dead Gold Medal Standards
Hey All, After struggling to get gold medals in all 56 missions sans any sort of list of requirements from RockStar, I thought these numbers might help. These figures represent ONLY the results that I achieved and are not THE standards. It seems as if the games scores on a sliding system. For example, if your time is faster than that listed below on a given mission, you may not need as high accuracy or headshot figures as high as those listed below. That's the basic logic so far as I can tell, I'll leave it up to you to figure the rest out. If you have any questions on a particular mission, please make a post. I will get back to you as fast as possible with the best answer possible. Hopefully, this will help some of you out. Without further ado, the numbers: 'New Austin Missions' Exodus in America - Time: 3:56 New Friends, Old Problems - Time: 6:32; Accuracy: 100% Obstacles in Our Path - Time: 3:00 This Is Armadillo, USA - Time: 2:44 Women & Cattle - Time: 2:42 Wild Horses, Tamed Passions - Time: 9:19 A Tempest Looms - Time: 5:03; Stragglers Returned: 91%; Cows Herded: 21 The Burning - ime: 4:21 Political Realities in Armadillo - Time: 2:29; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 5 Justice in Pike's Basin - Time: 6:17; Accuracy 100%; Headshots 20 Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit - Time: 6:42; Accuracy: 73%; Headshots: 19 Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane - Time: 6:01; Accuracy100%; Headshots: 12 The Assault on Fort Mercer - Time: 4:57 Accuracy: 31% Headshots: 12 Old Swindler Blues - Time: 2:04; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 4 You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit - Time: 3:34 Liars, Cheats & Other Proud Americans - Time: 4:28 Can a Swindler Change His Spots? - Time: 5:20; Accuracy: 91%; Headshots: 19 The Sport of Kings & Liars - Time: 4:25 Exhuming & Other Fine Hobbies - Time: 5:46 A Gentle Drive with Friends - Time: 3:11; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 8 Let the Dead Bury Their Dead - Time: 2:04; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 17 A Frenchman, a Welshman & an Irishman - Time: 2:04; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 9 Man is Born Unto Trouble - Time: 6:33; Accuracy: 92%; Headshots: 27 On Shaky's Ground - Time: 7:50; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 27 We Shall Be Together in Paradise - Time: 8:49; Accuracy: 90%; Headshots: 36 =Nuevo Paraiso Missions= The Gunslinger's Tragedy - Time: 3:14; Accuracy: 93%; Headshots: 5 Landon Ricketts Rides Again - Time: 8:22; Accuracy: 90%; Headshots: 27 Lucky in Love - Time: 2:26; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 4 The Mexican Wagon Train - Time: 3:32; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 11 Civilization, at Any Price - Time: 6:57; Accuracy: 91%; Headshots: 16 The Demon Drink - Time: 3:51; Accuracy: 94%; Headshots: 6 Empty Promises - Time: 8:15; Accuracy: 98%; Headshots: 32 Mexican Caesar - Time: 11:52; Accuracy: 77%; Headshots: 41 Cowards Die Many Times - Time: 2:43; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 8 My Sister's Keeper - Time: 3:30; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 20 Must a Savior Die? - Time: 4:40; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 14 Father Abraham - Time: 3:10; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 5 Captain de Santa's Downfall - Time: 4:16; Accuracy: 86%; Headshots: 12 The Great Mexican Train Robbery - Time: 9:23; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 13 The Gates of El Presidio - Time: 4:12; Accuracy: 78%; Headshots: 29 An Appointed Time - Time: 7:44; Accuracy: 77%; Headshots: 44 =West Elizabeth Missions= Bear One Another's Burdens - Time: 7:15; Accuracy: 97%; Headshots: 19 Great Men Are Not Always Wise - Time: 6:33; Accuracy: 94%; Headshots: 26 And You Will Know the Truth - Time: 4:35; Accuracy: 26%; Headshots: 11 And the Truth Will Set You Free - Time: 7:19; Accuracy: 83%; Headshots: 35 At Home With Dutch - Time: 7:45; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 3 For Purely Scientific Purposes - Time: 5:21; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 11 The Prodigal Son Returns (to Yale) - Time: 4:04; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 16 =Marston's Ranch Missions= The Outlaw Returns - Time: 8:58; Accuracy: 100%; Headshots: 15 By Sweat & Toil - Time: 3:37; Stragglers Returned: 100%; Cows Herded: 15 A Continual Feast - Time: 5:07 Pestilence - Time: 0:58; Accuracy: 82% Old Friends, New Problems - Time: 5:22 John Marston & Son - Time: 6:52; Accuracy: 100% Wolves, Dogs & Sons - Time: 6:02; Accuracy: 100% Spare the Love, Spoil the Child - Time: 4:04; Accuracy: 100% The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed - Time: 5:14; Accuracy: 92%; Headshots: 30 Good Luck Obviously, most of these scores were not achieved on one go around. It took a ton of replays, a lot of time, and the patience of a saint (which I didn't always have). Since the game saves your best score for each category on a given mission, it might be advisable to attempt one requirement at a time. Try not to get too frustrated and remember that this should be fun. Category:Blog posts